Hermione 'Jane' Granger ON HOLD
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: Declaimer! I do not own Anything from the Harry Potter or Twilight books/Movies. I do, however, Own 'this' story. This story is set in POA Hermione goes to DADA class and has to face her Boggart, Most people would think that her greatest fear would be a failing grade, or the Library burning down in a fire. Ron Bashing. May contain Same sex couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer! I do not own Anything from the Harry Potter or Twilight books/Movies. I do, however, Own 'this' story. **

**So, anyway. This story is set in (Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban) or, P.O.A for short. **

**Hermione goes to DADA class and has to face her Boggart, Most people would think that her greatest fear would be a failing grade, or the Library burning down in a fire. But sadly it's not. Btw, Ron weasley is a prat in this story, and doesn't appear much.**

**There will possibly be as least one pairing that would be the same sex couple. **

**This story is rated M for Mild violence, and Swearing. (Not the oath kind) **

**Um...OH! If you're a Gryffindor lover then I apologise in advance for how I make Gryffindor's look. I've been reading a lot of Fanfics where Gryffs Ditch Harry, or Kill Hermione.. **

**The only Gryffindor's I like at the moment are...Gred, Forge, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Colin, and Dean.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Hogwarts – School of witchcraft and wizardry.

The Slytherin Table were quietly Chatting to one another in hushed tones.

At the Ravenclaw table there was hardly any talking, most of the students were either reading a Book "cough" Tomb "cough" or finishing up their new Assignments.

'Giggle'

Oh yeah, That's the Hufflepuff table. they have their on and off days, sometimes it's quite, and sometimes they can be louder then the Gryffindors.

Speaking of Gryffindors...

The Slytherins think them Rude, and Have no table manners.

The Ravenclaws think them Stupid and loud.

The Hufflepuffs think that some are nice, and some are arses.

Gryffindors are Brave, and have Honour. But yes, they are loud, rude, and brave. (Think of the times they Ditched Harry!)

Anyway...

(Sorry if I offended you Gryffindors, But I am a Hufflepuff on the outside, and a Slytherin on the inside. And I couldn't really say anything nice about a house that I don't like, Sorry!)

Sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table, was no other then Hermione Jane Granger.

she was sitting next to her friend, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley (Who was _not _their friend) was sitting next to Harry so...

"Hmm mifty …." Asked Ronald with his mouth full of food.

"What Ronald?" Hermione asked confused.

Ron swallowed so fast that he chocked on his food, quickly grabbing a goblet of Pumpkin juice he washed down the remains of the food and Begun speaking again.

_~ At least he has the audacity to look sheepish. ~_ Hermione and Harry thought to themselves.

"Sorry bout that" He said whilst rubbing the back of his neck, a Blush staining his ears. "I was curious, and wanted to know if you knew who our new DADA teacher was?"

Hermione gave a long suffering sigh. "Honestly Ronald, don't you ever think?" Ron went to open his mouth when she cut him off. "Don't answer that it was a rhetorical question"

Harry gave her a pointed look, causing Hermione to sigh and run her hand through her hair. "Do you remember on the train?" She asked, pretending she was talking to a three year old. "The man who was sleeping in the same compartment as us?"

Ron looked like he had to think really hard. (Probably was) "Yeaahh.." He said sounding unsure. "That scruffy looking fella?" Hermione gave him a releaved smile.. Until he opened his mouth again. "but whats he got to do with it?" He asked while stuffing his face with a mashed potatoes.

Harry sensing Hermione's aggravation entered the conversation.

"Easy Mione." He said with a warm smile. Harry then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Its not Ron's fault that he is a but slow on the uptake." He pulled back offering her another smile then turned to Ron.

"Mate, That Scruffy fella.. as you called him is our new DADA teacher. his name is Remus Lupin." Harry said matter-of-factly

Ron's eyes just widened in shock. "Blimy mate!" He exclaimed. "You're starting to sound like Mione!" Harry saw Hermione reach for her wand, but he caught her wrist an held it tight, waiting for Ron to continue. "But wait…. How didja know who he was? He coulda just been a Messenger or something like that. The guy looked too poor and haggard to work here." He said sounding a bit like Draco Malfoy when he goes on about money. (Aka a Pompous Prat)

At those words Hermione just lost it. "OH MY GOSH RONALD!" She half shouted half Hissed at the Red head. "That is the Rudest thing I have EVER Heard!" Luckily for her the Gryffindor table is always loud, so only the people sitting close to them heard her little out burst. Even Harry was getting a bit pissed of at Ron for that statement.

Hermione had had enough so she grabbed her book "cough" Tomb 'cough" and started stuffing it in her bag.

"Where ya goin?" He asked, not noticing how angry she was at him.

Hermione paused for a seconde debating weather or not to talk to him. Coming up with her answer she turned sharply in his direction and hissed out. "I am going to DADA Class. PROFESSER (she empathized) Lupin's class is starting shortly and I for one Do not want to miss it" With a quick glare at Ron she stalked out of the Great Hall

"Girls…" Ron mutterd under his breath. Not noticing Harry clenching his hands in tight Fists.

"Well… I'm going to DADA" Said Harry, Waiting for a reply from Ron. All he got in response was a shrug of the shoulders. Harry Rolled his eyes thinking that Ron was going to be late for DADA.

* * *

**DADA CLASS**

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Remus Lupin and I am your knew Professor" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But of course you all knew that." He said earning chuckles from the students. "I will now be taking roll call."

"Pavrati Patil"

"Here!" She said waving her hand in the air.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Here" He said with a sneer.

"Neville Longbottom"

"H...Here P..Professor" The boy stuttered.

"Blaise Zabini"

"Anseo" He said in Italian.

The list went on and on, until he got to the last name.

"Ronald Weasley"

"..."

Remus Lupin frowned. "Is there a Ronald Weasley here?" He asked looking around the class room. "I'll have to put him down for absent" he murmured to himself.

When Hermione and Harry heard him say that they both rolled their eyes thinking _~ The Git's probably still stuffing his mouth ~_

"Alrighty then!" He said while rubbing his hands together.

"Who here can tell me what a Boggart is?" He asked. And was pleased that someone raised their hand. "Ah yes! Miss?"

"Hermione Granger." She said pleasantly.

"Miss Granger. Please tell me what a Boggart is"

As these words left his mouth the Door burst open to reveal an out of breath Red head.

"You must be Mister Weasley" He stated, picking up a piece of paper. "25 points for being late on the first Day Mister Wesley." He then turned to Hermione. "You can't do tha-" Ron Protested, only to be cut off. "Carry on miss Granger."

"Yes professor" She replied ignoring Ron "A Boggart is a Creature that creates you're greatest fears. Nobody knows what a Boggart really looks like because it can change shape at will, Similar to a Shape shifter." She said in one breath.

"Very good miss Granger, 10 Points to Gryffindor." He turned to face the whole class. "Today we will Be facing a Boggart."

As soon as these words left his lips the Teen's were all Whispering amongst themselves.

"This is Ridiculous!" Shouted Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Yes. Mister Malfoy! 10 points to Slytherin." He said, a gleeful smile lighting up his face. "The spell we will be using is the Redikulus Spell. All you have to do is imagine something funny about you're fear and then say REDIKULUS!" He explained, shouting the last part.

Draco Malfoy was stunned. He meant it as a jib, he never, in his wildest dreams ever thought that he would get points for it. without even knowing it, young Draco thought that maybe... Just maybe he will finally have a Professor that was not Prejudiced to Slytherin's (apart from Severus Snape)

"Now! Who wants to go first?" He asked the Class.

There was shuffling for a few seconds, suddenly a boy with wavy reddish brown hair, Dark brown eyes, and a roundish figure was thrown to the centre of the Classroom Blushing brightly.

"Mister Longbottom" Remus said, pleased to have a volunteer. "Are you ready?"

The boy looked too shy to answer so he just Nodded.

"Okay" He smiled Warmly. "Wand at the ready" Remus waved his own wand, opening up the closet door. To reveal Severus Snape, Standing in front of Neville. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Snape/Boggart hummed walking cyrcles around Neville. "Mister Longbottom" It Sneered. The Boggart/Snape Kept on insulting Neville and Threatening to send him back to his Grandmother. And telling him he was a useless squib. Neville suddenly got angry at the Boggart/Snape. And Shouted "REDIKULUS!" Snape's Black Robes turned into a hideous Pink dress that went to his Thighs, a bright green hat was placed on his head, along with a Yellow beaded bag.

(Silence)

A few seconds passed, and the whole Class room started Shacking with laughter.

It went like this for the next 40 minutes, Student after student, Some were scared of Spiders, others were scared of fish, and one boy was scared of Girls panties. This caused most of the boys to stare at him strangely, while the girls looked relieved that at least 'one' of the boys wasn't a perv.

Then it was Hermione's Turn.

Everybody thought that it would be something like Professor McGonagall Giving her a failing grade, or the Library burning to flames, but they were wrong.

There was a Boy-Teen forced on his knees.

He had short black hair that framed his face perfectly, his skin was pale, On closer inspection, his skin was the same tone as Hermiones. The girls, and _some_ boys, were admiring his beauty. when he suddenly lifted his head. His eyes, were red, blood red, Harry quickly drew his wand. _~ He has the same eyes as Voldemort ~_ Harry thought with anger.

"No" Hermione whispered, shacking violently. there was one person standing oneach side of the Teen, one held his hand around the Teens neck, whilst the other held firmly onto his shoulders.

"Alec!" Hermione screamed, running towards the boggart. when she got within arms reach of the teen, the boggart changed shape. The teen was laying motionless on the floor, Suddenly a man, in his late thirties with long black hair was standing in front of her with a sad expression. "mio caro" The man said, gently rubbing her cheek with one hand. "noi non sopravvivere all'attacco"

(My dear) (We did not survive the attack)

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Papa" She said, hugging him.

Suddenly another pale man came to stand next to Hermione, he had short platinum blonde hair, with dark red looked Hermione up and down, then he gave her a wicked smirk. "Hello Hermione" He said with a purr. "Vladimir" She said, spitting his name out coldly. He replied with a big grin. in the blink of an eye, he reached for the black headed man and ripped his head off. "NOO!" Hermione screamed trying to reach the black haired man. However, before she could get to him, another man appeared. He grabbed hold of Hermione, and threw her across the room, into the wall.

Hermione looked up, but couldn't see properly. She could see blurry figures banging against air, and trying to talk to her. but she couldn't move.

She gave a venom filled glare to the two Vampires, and heard "REDIKULUS" being shouted, before she fell into a world of darkness.

...

Nobody Noticed the Italian boy known as Blaise Zabini staring at Hermione with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

So what did you think? Btw. The guy with long black hair was Aro (If you hadn't noticed) And they were speaking Italian (If you wanted to know) Review would be awesome.

I have been re-reading my own stories, and I was like... (What the Hell!) Man, my spelling was waaay off. so I was like (Maybe I should Re-Write it) So here it is...

Did i mention that a Review would be awesome?

'Hint'

'Hint'

'Wink'

'Wink'


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly another pale man came to stand next to Hermione, he had short platinum blonde hair, with dark red looked Hermione up and down, then he gave her a wicked smirk. "Hello Hermione" He said with a purr. "Vladimir" She said, spitting his name out coldly. He replied with a big grin. in the blink of an eye, he reached for the black headed man and ripped his head off. "NOO!" Hermione screamed trying to reach the black haired man. However, before she could get to him, another man appeared. He grabbed hold of Hermione, and threw her across the room, into the wall.**

**Hermione looked up, but couldn't see properly. She could see blurry figures banging against air, and trying to talk to her. but she couldn't move.**

**She gave a venom filled glare to the two Vampires, and heard "REDIKULUS" being shouted, before she fell into a world of darkness.**

**...**

**Nobody Noticed the Italian boy known as Blaise Zabini staring at Hermione with a thoughtful expression on his face.**

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

* * *

Hermione Pov.

All I could see was a world of darkness.

I saw a light, and decided to follow it, but as soon as I saw what it was I wanted to run away.

* * *

**Memory.**

"Jane!" Alec yelled, running up to me with a small smile on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked, falling into step with me.

I gave him a smile. "Me and Caius were going to have a reading competition, whoever can read a thousand books in an hour wins" Alecs face screwed up in disgust. "Trust you to spend your break reading" he said while fake gaging.

I gave him a mock glare, then noticed the state of his clothing. "What in Italy happened to your clothes" I said, looking at his ripped off sleeves, and blood stained jeans. Alec looked down at his clothes with a confused look, suddenly realization shone through his red eyes. "Me and Demitri game across a group of Russian Vamps" He said shrugging his shoulders.

My eyes widened in shock. "Are you okay!? How many were there? did you kill them all!" I rushed out while making sure Alec was still intact. "Yes, I'm okay, there were 5, and yes they're dead" He replied with an amused smile.

I felt my blood (Lets just say that they have blood, like in Underworld) boil with rage. With out even thinking I whacked Alec over the head so hard that it cracked slightly. "FIVE! What were you thinking! You could have been killed!" I screamed, fist, pounding on his chest with Venom tears running down my face.

Alec grabbed both of my wrists and brought them to his face. "I'm sorry" He whispered, looking at me sadly. "I didn't think about what would have happened if I didn't come back. they were there and I rushed in like an idiot"

He laughed when he heard my murmured "Damn straight" at the idiot part. I pouted, and held my arms out for a hug.

**(Scene Change)**

"We're under attack!" Demitri shouted running into around the castle.

Alec and I blurred into the Throne room with the rest of the Guards, "The Russians?" Father (Aro) asked with a rare show of seriousness. He got a nod in reply.

Just as Father was about to order a command, the doors burst open to reveal Vladimir strolled through the door, with Stefan right behind him.

"Hello _Friend_" Vladimir said, sneering the last part. Father stood up slowly. "Why Hello-" But was cut off.

Stefan walked in front of Vladimir. "If you do not hand over Italy, Then we will take it by force"

**(Scene Change)**

"Felix!" I screamed in pain, watching as his head was pulled off, body burnt to a crisp. I felt someone grab my forearm, I was about to yank away when I saw that it was Alec. "Run!" He said urgently. We came to a stop in the treasure room, Alec was still running while holding on to my shoulder. We heard the door to the Treasure room open with a _BANG! _I looked at Alecs face, and saw the Worry that was writtin all over it. We came to a stop in front of a broken down Closet, Alec quickly opened the door and shoved me in. With a sad smile, he said.. "I love you sister" And closed the door on my face.

I heard an agonised scream, and yanked the door open. Only to be standing in a different room with an elderly looking man. he had a long white beard that was tucked into his belt, with a Santa clause looking hat, and moon glasses. "Where am I?" I sobbed out. "You are safe my dear" He replied hugging me softly.

**(Scene Change)**

I woke with a start. _~ Was I just sleeping? ~_ I thought to myself with a frown. _~ Where am I? ~_ I looked around the room, and saw a long stretch of beds.

suddenly the previous events came back to me. _~ Felix, Demitri, Alec ~_ I thought, willing the tears to stay in. "It is a truly tragic thing that you have gone through" I snapped my head up, looking at the same elderly man with wide eyes. _~ I didn't hear him come in ~ _As if he could hear what I was thinking, he spoke again. "Magic is a truly magnificent thing, is it not." My eyes widened even further, and I shifted as far away as I could.

Me and Alec were named The Devil Twins back when we were still Humans, The towns folk all had this crazy thought that Alec and I could wield magic, that's why they tried to burn us at the steak. What most people didn't know, was that We actually did have Magic. as a matter of fact, Alec and I went to Hogwarts. Alec was a Hufflepuff while I was a Ravenclaw. Rowena was truly an amazing person, she was really hands on, and had so much patience. (Note. The twins went there when the founders were still alive) We were heading to the Carriages for our 4th year, when we got ambushed by Humans.

When I calmed down, I looked back at the aged man with curiosity. "My name, is Albus Be- Well, My name is quite long. My _short_ name, is Albus Dumbledore" He said with a kind, soothing voice. I was just about to say my name when he beat me to it. "You, my dear, are Hermione Jane Vultori" I cocked my head to the side. "It's Jane, People call me Jane...How did you know my name?"

His warm smile darkened slightly. "Your brother Alec contacted me 2 years ago, He told me that you would be in danger, and that I could find you in a closet on a specific date."

"Did he say anything else? How did he know I would be in danger" I asked knowing full well that I was shaking.

"He told me you would ask that." Albus said with a small smile. "He said that you know someone Named Peter, and that he..." Albus trailed off, looking sickly. "Pardon my language, He said that Peter knows shit" Albus said flinching at the last word.

I giggled slightly, this man doesn't suit swearing._ ~ So Peter knew that something was going to happen ~ _"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"We, my dear, are at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry."

Shortly after I got over the shock at the fact that I was at my old school (A thousand years later) Albus gave me a glamour potion. It changes Vampires to look more human, Changing the eye colour, it even gets rid of the lust for blood. Albus also handed me a De-aging potion, followed by a ageing potion (It makes her age normally)

(Note. Severus made these potions, and they are Literally a one of a kind. she drank the only ones in existence.)

And that, was how Hermione Jane Granger was bor-Made...

* * *

**End of Memories**

* * *

**Howdy!**

**To all of you Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravinclaws out there, Please Review your thoughts!**

**oObviously, this chapter was about her past, and what happened. I made it that she didn't see what happened to Alec, So she doesn't know is he's dead or alive (That's why her Boggart is of him being killed, cause she still believes he's alive)**

**If you don't like this chapter, tell me and i'll fix it. I'll warn you now, if you want me to change it, then there may be a chance of me having to change the whole story (Again) so use your inner Ravenclaw and think very carefully. **

**Also, I have been getting some PMs (And a Review) Asking me who Hermione is dating. TBH I haven't actually thought about that yet. **

**I was going to go with Harry, but decided against that, Ron is OUT of the Picture (I actually do like him. but I just cant write down the right Persona for him. I mean, I can right him being cute or something like that, but it just doesn't feel right to me)**

**I _Was _Thinking about Remus Because of his fury problem... (Thoughtful expression...)**

**What do you guys think about Jasper? They would be cute together. (But He's with Alice) Damn... (Tilts head to one side...) ~ _Threesome? ~ _**

**Okay... How about you guys help me out? PM - Review a pairing. Byeee!**


End file.
